This disclosure relates to annular combustors and, more particularly, to joints at which various components of the annular combustor are secured together.
Annular combustors, such as those used in gas turbine engines, typically include radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber there between. Each of the inner and outer liners includes a respective flange that is secured with a corresponding flange on a bulkhead of the combustor. To facilitate assembly of the liners to the bulkhead, the liners and bulkhead are designed with a relatively loose fit between the flanges. The flanges at the respective joints are then joined together using a fastener.